I can't think of a name for this story
by Silent Screams7294
Summary: It was late at night and Inuyasha went running for Kikyo. But what happends when he returns to find Kagome has gone home and for good, she seals the well and only leaves one thing behide a note for Inuyasha telling him her feelings. it's kind of changed.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first fanfic

Hey everyone this is my first fanfic. so I'm super sorry ifs it no good, please review and tell me what cha think.

A/n I don't own any of the characters

So lets get started!!

It was dark out and very late in the night, and everyone was asleep. Everyone but our favorite hanyou, Inuyasha. Inuyasha sniffed the air. He could smell a very familiar scent. "Kikyo" at the smell of her scent and the sight of her soul-collectors, he knew she wasn't very far form the village. Inuyasha jumped up and dashed out of the hunt thinking no one was going to be awakened. But only seconds later a raven-haired girl opened her beautiful chocolate, brown eyes.

"Inuyasha" she whispered not expecting an answer. The girl knew where he was going, for this isn't the first time he left to go find his lost dead clay-pot love, kikyo. The girl sighed walking out of the hunt with a tear rolling down her cheek and now dripping of her chin. 'stop crying kagome you know Inuyasha will never return your feelings' the girl thought sadly with more tears rolling down her face.

The girl walked back into the hunt grabbing her backpack to pull out a note book and a pencil. As she wrote more tears than ever before came down her face, and no matter how hard she tried to stop them, they wouldn't stop they just came pouring down like an endless rain storm.

Her sobbing woke everyone in the hunt. She explained everything to the demon slayer, the perverted monk, the old priestess, and the young fox demon. Then they all said their goodbyes. The crying girl left heading towards the well, with only a bag on her back and a note that will be left in a sealed well in her hand. ' I'm so sorry Inuyasha, but I can't take it any more.' She thought while walking. Then she started to have flashbacks on all the good and the bad times her and Inuyasha shared, and the rest of the gang.

--With Inuyasha--

"How dare you Kikyo, You know God damn well I'll never leave kagome and my friends. I can stick with them and keep my promise by revenging your death!! " Inuyasha was furious, 'I could never leave them not even for Kikyo.' Inuyasha thought running back to the hunt. Inuyahsa couldn't beleave kikyo asked him to. He pushed the thought aside needing to go warn kagome about kikyo's revenge for hin saying no.

15 minutes later the hut was in sight, but he notices Kagome's scent is faint, And he panicked running in the hunt.

"Kagome, kagome where is she ?!" the half demon asked the demon slayer. "Inuyasha she left, for good, and she left a note for you in the sealed well" came Sango's reply in a very very sad voice. Inuyasha left the hunt not wanting them to see the very rare tears running down his face. He went running as fast as he could to the well.

next time in a monthly chance, Inuasha finds the note reads it and starts to sob, his heart chrushed. Put there's a chance he might see his true love again, but there's a wait who knows how longs of a wait, for the well open once a month but only for ten seconds, will Inuyasha make it in time, or do as Kikyo wish and let her take kagomes place while she is gone forever.

So what cha think please review if you think I should keep writing !!


	2. chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha

A/n sorry about the last chapter, I'll do better this time I pinky promise!!

And also I was saving what the note said and what happened with Kikyo for this chapter, sorry if I confused you all.

So with that said lets get the party started!!

Inuyasha sat in the well. The well that connected his and Kagome's time.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I'm so sorry for leaving like this, but I no longer can ignore the pain that lingers in my heart. Don't blame the rest for this I told them I'll come back on one condition. If you come and get me, how is that you wonder, the well opens one a month at a certain time. Go through the well at that time you can come get me._

_I've always loved you Inuyasha, and I always will. I know I can't be compared to Kikyo; After all I'm still alive. But she and I have one thing in common that desire to once again be with you. So we are also very different. I guessing that is you don't come for me, you do not share those same feelings as I. But I have ramen. If you love me please come get me, I want to be by your side forever and for always._

_P.S NO PICKING ON SHIPPO!!_

_Love,_

_Kagome _

Inuyasha read the letter over and over again; for he was shocked, 'she loves me, the one thing I wanted more than anything I actually had and lost it. Inuyasha you BAKA!!' He just had to get her back, he just had to let her know, he loves her, he loves her more than anyone. He loved her, and not Kikyo.

Inuyasha sat in the tree, where he and kagome first met. He thought about the feelings he had towards both, Kagome and Kikyo. He then remembered the conversation he and Kikyo had.

_Flash back _

_I approached Kikyo, my eyes narrow and filled with mixed emotion. Emotions I could not explain. "Kikyo" I spoke her name softy as I walked towards her. "Inuyasha" she said to me with a sweet smile. Right then and there he knew this wasn't going to be good; since when is Kikyo….nice. She slowly walked up to me Brushing her soft cold lips a pound his, three seconds later pulling away staring at me. Then she asked me" Inuyasha tell kagome you no longer need her, tell her that you and I will continue the search together. And leave your Friends behide too."_

_"Kikyo i'll never do that . I'll never leave Kagome and my friends."_

"How dare you Kikyo, You know God damn well I'll never leave kagome and my friends. I can stick with them and keep my promise by revenging your death!! " I said furious, 'I could never leave them not even for Kikyo.' I just can't beleave kikyo asked me to. Then she said to me "But you prom-" I cut her off telling her i nevered promised such a thing then i ran to warn Kagome that she Kikyo would most likely try and to get revenger on her. I came Back And Kagome was gone, but i promise to get her back, i promise no matter what.

And now I'm jumping from tree to tree to tell the gang to go on and sreach with out me for a while and i'll soon be back.

" Hey Monk, tell the others to go ahead and sreach without me for a while i'll be with you all soon." After i told Miroku that i left heading back to the well.

no one's prov

"GRRRRRRAAAaaaaaaaaa stupid well open up already !!" Then to Inuyasha's surprise he saw a blue and purple light and jumped right in. " I made it !!"Inuyasha yelled thinking he was goning to get stuck between both worlds. He jumped out of the well then up to kagomes window, witch was slighty open. " kagome i'm ba-" the girl had just entered the room, running towards him to give hin the greatest hug of his life. But she forgot he was still in the window sending them both out the window, and they crashed to the ground. Kagome was on top of him and well it took awhile before she came back to reality.

" kagome ?"

"yeahh inuyasha "

"what have you been eating ? now get you ass up off me !!"

"ahh sorry inuyasha" kagome said quickly.

"well ya know i didn't really mind you being on top of me all that much."

And before he knew Kagome was already in tears. But, for a change he already knew what to do. So Inuaysha put his arms around her, and he told her it was all going to be ok.

please review


	3. Chapter 3

"Kagome, you're my cry baby

"Kagome, you're my cry baby. What's the matter?" Inuyasha whispered, his arms around her tight.

" Inuyasha," she cried, " I didn't think you'd come. I'm so happy but confused too." She looked up from the ground and up to him. He sighed, "Kagome, can we please get up from this concrete floor? I'm pretty sure your bed is much more comfortable. Plus there is a lot to talk about."

"Yeah of course Inuyasha." Kagome said as Inuyasha scooped her up in his arm and jumped up onto her window than walked in her room. "So where should we start?" Inuyasha asked. How about you yelling at me for leaving like that, but not too much yelling you wouldn't want me to cry, now would you?"

" You want me to scream at you?" Inuyasha asked thinking he heard wrong.

Kagome just stood there giggling, never before have she ever thought such words would come out of her mouth." Inuyasha, it's hard to believe but I miss the fights we use to have." Kagome said still laughing. " Kagome, you stupid wench I'm not gonna yell at you…. yet. Well let's have a seat." Inuyasha said, with a seductive smile, and while patting on the bed.

Kagome quickly walked over there and stood in front of him. " Need anything," Kagome said bending over him and rubbing his ear. " Yeah." He replied.

" Like what? You know I'll do anything." She whispered then bent over him more, she then blows in his ear. He was about to stay something but was cut off when he felt Kagome warm breath on his ear. She nipple on his ear and he let out a small moan. "More." He stated. Then suddenly Kagome was lifted up and gently yet roughly thrown on to he back. Inuyasha pecked her on the cheek. Then went to her lips after hearing her whine and smelling her desire to have more. He kissed her bottom lip asking for entrances, but then a knock came on the door. " Kagome, are you in there." Kagome's mom called for the other side of the door. Inuyasha lightly growled and jumped up off of Kagome. " Ok well I'm Coming in." she said while Kagome begin to sit up on he bed.

Kagome's mom walked into the room and saw Inuyasha, Inuyasha dear, I'm so glad to see you, maybe now I can get some sleep."

What does your sleep has to do with anything?" Inuyasha asked circus.

" Well ever since Kagome left she'd been crying non-stop, that girl keeps me up for hours." Mrs. Higurashi said. " She has Inuyasha" Inuyasha asked in a sad voice while looking at the bathroom door where kagome now was." Don't feel bad Honey At least you came, right?" The older women said." Yeah. Right." The hanyou replied as he walked out the door heading for the kitchen.

He helped himself to some ramen and went back up stairs to Kagome's room. He went inside only to find her sleeping at her desk a notebook in her hand. He carefully picked her up and placed her on her bed. He walked over to the desk again and looked at what she had had in her hand. He picked it up and turned to a random page.

'Dear Diary,

Inuyasha once for a second time in two weeks left to see 'her'. I was so upset and I now know why because I love him. It didn't take long before I came to this conclusion. I have deep feelings for him. I know this is a bad thing, it really scares me, but yet it makes me very happy. The reason I'm so scared of this is because he already has a women that he loves. If he were to find out, maybe he'll send me to my time. And maybe this time he won't came back. That's my greatest fear, not having Inuyasha. Dairy I can only dream of what will happened if return my feelings.'

Inuyasha frowned and but the book in his rat fire rob. "Good book" he said aloud.

Sorry for taking so long to update. But I have a ps3 and not a real computer there for I always have to wait till I go else where or return to my originally home in Arizona, but I don't go back there till July 12, ten days after my 14 birthday. YAYYY!! Sorry for my horrible grammar I will definitely get that fixed. Please review. Thank you all for reading. Oh and if you have any ideas for chapters please let me know. Every chapter I've made has been made up while writing. Again thank you all!!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, I'm so sorry for not updating for a while

**Wow, I'm so sorry for not updating for a while! This time I can blame my mom again and well partly me. Dang, I hate it when I have to admit it's my fault. **

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**I am now doing this story in Kagome's point of view.**

**Oh and sorry for any mistakes and please review.**

I woke up to see Inuyasha lying beside me; I smiled and kissed his forehead gently not wanting to wake him up. It failed and he had awoken. "Good morning sunshine." I said with tiredness in my voice. "Morning" he replied. A few minutes had passed and then he spoke again, "I missed you so much Kagome."

Tears threaten to fall from my eyes and when I spoke my voice was soft and filled with sadness. "I'm sorry Inuyasha; it was so stupid of me to leave. But I felt that you would want me to, that I was only in the way of you and Kikyo. I felt like you only thought of me as a copy and that note is was stupid too, I'm so stupid for writing it but it is true I do love you and-"I was cut off my Inuyasha's lip pressing against mine, but he quickly took them off saying, "Kagome, I love you too, but I thought you would never love me be back so I just, I don't know, I was afraid to let you know"

"Inuyasha thanks you for coming." I said wrapping my arms around his neck for a hug.

"Kagome, I still don't get how the well could be closed then opened for a certain time and a certain day."

"Oh that, well Keada taught me how to seal and unseal. I mastered it and was able to control how long and when it can be seal and unsealed." Keada teaches me a lot of different things and everything she does teach me comes in handy. She is like the grandmother I never had, I respect her.

Inuyasha replied with a simple, oh." Followed by a question, "Why did Sango and they let you go so easily?"

"Oh well I had plan to come back whether you came for me or not. Again all I got was an "Oh."

"So Inuyasha what does this mean, ya know are WE different now?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"Yes of course, you and I shall never again be parted." Inuyasha stated with pride. "Now lets eat." He said shortly afterwards. We walked into the kitchen to see my mother working on breast fest. "Hello mother-in-law." Inuyasha said in a cheerful tone." What is on the menu today?"

"Hello Inuyasha, Kagome. On this fine morning we are having ramen, just for you Inuyasha, and we are having toast, eggs, and grits." My mother said after giving us both a hug. "So I take it that you and Inuyasha are finally together?" mother asked me.

"Yup together till life ends it with our life and even after that we shall be together." I said happily.

"That's great Kagz; Daddy is going to be trilled! And remember I want grandchildren with adorable doggy ears!

"MOM!" I yelled with a waning look. Soon afterwards the food was done we ate and went back upstairs. Once we got into my room I shut the door and asked, "So, what know?"

"Not sure."

"Ok then how about we spend a couple more days here before we go back."

"Awe, baby, you know I would love that but Miroku and they and still searching for what you mo what it."

"Oh well lets finish talking and we can leave later this afternoon, deal?"

"Seal it with a kiss." He stated and I smiled, closed my eyes and leaned forward. He softly placed a kiss on my lips and it sent a spark upon my lip. We separated and I saw a smile on his face. "That's so much better than kissing' a dead women's lips.

"It better be better than kissing' her. So Inu, what's going to happened with Kikyo?" I said sadness in my voice.

"Well over the time we were separated I figured out that no matter what I can't live without. And you were the one that taught me what love is. You taught me to love, care, trust, and be happy plus more. So no matter what I want you to be by my side, you accepted me for who I am, half demon and human you loved all of me. Kikyo on the other hand wanted me to become human with her. I think that the only reason I was with her is because I thought it would be the closest thing to having someone accept me."

Inuyasha final realized I was crying. "Kagome what's wrong?" he asked worry in his voice.

"Inuyasha I'm just so happy!" He then pulled me into a hug and said, "I'll forever protect, love and cherish you."

"Inuyasha, I love you too. And there is so much I want to say, but I don't know how. I'm just so happy!"

"Great now I can't think of anything else to so I'm going to take a shower now. I got off of the bed and after getting some close I entered the bathroom and moments later I started to cry again out of happiness. Inuyasha must have smelt my tears because so ran into the bathroom and totally came into the shower yelling "Are you ok?"

"GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" I yelled furiously while blushing ten different shades of red.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes now get!"

"Dang women I just wanted to have some fun"

Oh my goodness, I can't believe he had came in here! What is he nuts? Well of curse he is, he is Inuyasha, so he is pretty darn dense. About thirty minutes later I came out of the shower and dressed I walked out of the bathroom to my room. I saw Inuyasha sleep with my dairy on top of his face. I would have yelled if he didn't look so cute. Instead I looked at the time in read 1:28. I then started to finish packing things for Inuyasha's time. I finished that and then yelled, "WHY THE HECK DO YOU HAVE MY DAIRY!"

He woke up, and immediately covered his ears. "I'm so very sorry but damn girl you better close that mouth of yours. That really hurt." I laughed for some reason that seemed to funny to me. He looked at me as if I was crazy the mumbled something about a stupid wench. Afterwards we ate lunch, said our good bye's and left for Inuyasha's time.

When we arrived there we saw Miroku and Sango making out. "Miroku and Sango sitting in the tree…." Inuyasha chanted while I just stood there laughing at the looks they had.

**So what cha think? The sooner the reviews the sooner the update! Well anyway I have a story called ghostly love that I want to tell you guys about. It would be so cool if you read it, so far people love it! YAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there

_**Hi there! I just wanted to thank the people who reviewed, THXS!! **_

_**As you know, I don't own Inuyasha**_

_**Please ENJOY the fourth chapter! **_

It turned out that Miroku and then didn't go look for the jewel shards, instead they took advantage of having no Inuyasha around and went on a mini vacation. Sango says that it all went great, mainly because Shippo stayed at the village; therefore it was just her and Miroku. I was surprised when she told me that he didn't grope her, not once. It was really funny though, Inuyasha was totally pissed and wouldn't get off their case. But he quickly got over it once I said that I'll give him a kiss to make up for it. He still refuses to talk to them though. So for now everything is going fine. We are setting up camp, and still there is no sign of Naraku.

OoOo 3 weeks later

We were waking towards Keade's village when Inuyasha said he sniffed the air and then stopped in his tracks. He told the others that he and I would catch up with them later. They left not questioning him. He grabbed my hand and I could tell he was nervous. "Inuyasha, what's going on?" I asked.

"It's Kikyo, she's coming out way and I wanted you to be with me while I need you to prove a point and all." I didn't say I word I was very confused, but I trusted Inuyasha. So no questions were needed to be asked. After a few seconds he pulled me closer to him, and after a few minutes he and I were facing each other in a tight hug. He lean in with his eyes closed, I leaned in too. Our lips met in a gentle yet powerful kiss. I put all my feelings in that one kiss and as soon as out lips met, sparks went crawling over my body. He pulled back and was the pout placed upon my face. "We have company." He said pointing over to my right. I was still in his arms and snuggled against his chest when he asked, "What do you want, Kikyo?"

I looked at her and saw that she was trying hard to hide a smirk, but I don't think Inuyasha noticed. "Inuyasha, you promised to forever love me. So leave my copy now." Kikyo demanded with a cold voice.

"And what happens if I don't." Inuyasha asked casually but pulling me closer to him, if that was possible. She remained quite but I could feel her eyes on me as I looked around, I remember this place. It's was the place Inuyasha saw me saw him kissing Kikyo and tried to tell me something but I ran way. I started to wonder why he would want to talk here.

"Then I will make sure that you will have only me to love." Kikyo stated treating.

"Is that a treat?" he asked.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Kikyo I know telling you this might be hard for you to understand so I figured I'd show you.

Inuyasha turned to face me, "Kagome, will you…"

Sorry but that's all I can write for now review and you'll get another chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

a disgusting scent

Last time

Inuyasha turned to face me, "Kagome, will you-"

Now

Inuyasha was cut off by Kikyo's voice, "NO!" she screamed. "If you are going to ask her to marry you, you are going to die! No, you just can't love anyone besides me!"

"Kikyo that wasn't what I was going to say." Inuyasha stated, that shocked me and I was upset but I didn't show it.

"Wise chose, but either way, you will be mine."

"As I was saying," Inuyasha once again faced me, "will you forever me by my side? Can I forever protect you? Will you bare my children and be my mate for my demon side, my wife for my human side?"

After the first question I had tears forming in my eyes. Inuyasha is horrible with words and it must have taken him a lot to be able to open up in front of Kikyo like that.

He cupped my check, "I love you." He crashed his lips against mine, "I love you too." He replied. After the gentle, sweet, yet tender three second kiss I pulled away and glanced at Kikyo.

"Watch out!" I screamed my eyes wide as I saw an arrow coming at us. It hit me, it was powerful but I didn't feel a thing, I flew towards the tree and was knocked unconscious.

I woke up due to the wind violently brushing itself on my face and voices rising by the second. "Well YOU tell me what I'm supposed to do!" I heard Inuyasha yell.

"YOU tell her the truth and you and she can both handle it together!" Miroku yelled back.

"Both of you stop yelling, you'll wake her up." Sango said.

"Too late, I'm up. What's going on? And what time is it?" I asked wondering what's with the yelling and why the sun is up is and shining brightly with birds singing.

I looked up at everyone they all stared at me; they looked as if they had just seen a ghost, but why? I went to get in a sitting position but the pain in my shoulder wouldn't let me put enough wait on it get up. "What happen?" I asked as Inuyasha softly pulled me over to him.

"Miroku what was is you were going to show me?" –S

"Oh, Yeahh follow me, Shippo Kirara you can come along." -M

That left Inuyasha and I sitting in Kaede's hut alone. "Well?" I asked wanting an answer.

"Well it is a lovely day out today, wouldn't you say my love?" I can tell Inuyasha is trying to avoid the subject, so I guess I'll play along.

"Inuyasha what time is it?" I asked

"About an hour passed noon. Why do you ask?"

"We normally are up and ready already."

"I didn't want to wake you up."

"Sure you didn't."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are hiding something, now tell me!"

"You got to promise me something first."

"I can't say if I will or will not be able to promise you what you wish to be able to promise."

"You have to go to your time in till the search Is over, okay?"

"Oh really well guess what I won't!" I half yelled at him, what happened to saying by his side, and I now that wasn't a lie, right?

"But Kikyo-"I cut him off, "I don't care about her, I thought you loved me not her!"

"Kagome, if I never meet you than I would never of knew what love was, I do love you, that's why I want you safe at home."

"OH Inuyasha, I sorry it's not what I doubt your love for me, it's just that it all seems to unreal you and me, dreams just don't come true." He pulled me into a hug.

"Kagome," he said. "You and me, me and you, we belong together. It's not that I don't want you with be, but Kikyo and Naraku has teamed together, no telling what they will and can do. I want you to be safe, and its I will come and visit of course."

"Sorry Inu but no matter what I'm coming along. There is no way I'm going to be somewhere with out you. You mean the world to me and I will not risk something happening to you. Besi-"he cut me off.

"But Kikyo is after you!" he argued. I didn't care though; instead I finished what I was saying.

"Beside, you always fight better with me by your side. We can finish them off and than have our happy ever after." -K

"Yeahh I guess your right." -I

"Let's go to my time before we go and hunt down Naraku and all." -K

"Sure, but what for?" –I

"We need get supplies, food and some alone time!"

"Alone time?"

"Yeahh… well… uh… ya know, with Miroku and Sango around its not like we will be able to enjoy each others company much." That was what I meant but in my opinion Inuyasha has been around Miroku too long and maybe, just maybe he was thinking was else, something that I wasn't thinking, cause ya know I'm not like that and all. Yup not like that at all.

"Sure whatever you say my love." Inuyasha said with a smug smirk on his face. I blush slightly. Okay, okay I sorta, maybe looked like a tomato, but well have ya seen Inuyasha. H-O-T-T! Yummy goodness, so spicy!

I playfully slapped him on the arm, "wipe that smile off your smirk and let's go!"

I grabbed my big yellow bag and we headed out of the hut. "So…how long are we staying?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why? Don't you want to go?" I asked thinking that maybe he would rather stay.

"Of course I want to come, there is no way I'm going to let you of my sight." Sure he says that but not to long ago he was saying that he wanted me to stay at home.

"We don't have to stay long. Just do some shopping and maybe a few dates that's all."

"We just can't stay to long; the sooner we get the Narku and Kikyo over with the sooner we can get to build a family. Which remains me we haven't really talked about the whole mate thing yet?"

"We can talk later!" I said as Inuyasha and I jumped into the well, his hand around my waist.

Inuyasha sniffed, "Yummy food!" he exclaimed jumping while jumping out of the well.

"Forgetting something!" I hollered. I so can't believe he would just leave me in here like that. Sure I can easily claim up but he could have at least got my bag. 'No, what?" he asked looking down at me. "ME! Silly!"

"You got two feet and arms get out yourself!" he hollered back. I was speechless but in the end I smiled, no matter what I love Inuyasha; even if he gets way too clueless and all.

"Please some get me Inuyasha." I gave him my best puppy pout look and it worked, at first he stood there staring at me with a little drool.

"Get on your knees and beg." He said.

"Inu do I have to, you'll get a treat if I don't and you get your ass down here and get me!" I said with a sweet and innocent smile.

"OKAY!" he said and he was there with in blink of an eye. "Thanks Inu!"

As soon as we got onto the ground Inuyasha asked, "so what's me treat?!"

"Nothing" I said laughing. But then again maybe something, I didn't like the hurt look he had but of course he want get his treat till later, if he gets it.

* * *

Rockgirlrock- aw! you hate me! lol thanks for the review, it was awesome! YOU ROCK!

MikaTheCatHanyou- HEY! that hurt! kicking isn't nice either, i think that's gonna leave a black, purplw, and blue thing! lol thanks for the review!

fruitsbaskerfreack08- thanks for the review!

PLEASE REVIEW! if i get reviews you get another chapter! YAYYYY!


End file.
